Archangel Reviews Starkit's Prophecy
by Whats-Sanity
Summary: Says it all in the title.
1. Chapter 1

ALLIANCES  
 ** _ok so like i said this iks my first story be nice plz_ (Which is virtually impossible at this point. . .)  
**

btw its set afte rsunset so

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt **(And GREEN EYES can't forget that. . . Oh look, you already did. . .)**

Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: JayFeather-gray tom **(Too descriptive to believe. Now tell us _why_ Jayfeather is named Jayfeather if he's just a gray tom? You do know that he has light blue eyes and that he's blind?)**

Warriors:

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw **(Who looks liiike. . . ?)**

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-ca **(*Searches up she-ca on Google Images and is scarred for life*)**

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom ( **Cool. So I assume that his pelt is rainbow, and so are his eyes? Like Starkit?)**

Apprentice DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace **(Daisy is NOT an apprentice. She's technically like the head queen of the nursery, even if she isn't caring for kits at the moment.)**

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom **(With rainbow eyes? DESCRIPTIONS PLEASE)**

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom **(Again with the colorless eyes. . . )**

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches **(You forgot that she has one eye. . . And the color. . .)**

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw **(Appearance?)**

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom **(Eye color?)**

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom **(Eye color?)**

Berrynose - cream-colored tom **(Eye color?)**

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat **(Eye color?)**

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom **(Eye color?)**

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat **(Eye color?)**

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat **(Eye color?)**

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she-cat **(Eye color?)**

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom **(Eye color?)**

Hollyleaf - black she-cat **(Eye color?)**

FoxHeart-reddish tabby tom **(Eye color?)**

IceFire-white she cat **(Eye color?)**

ToadRibbit-black—and-white tom **(I really can't. . . "Ribbit" Isn't even part of the warrior cats' vocabulary. . . and where's the eye color?)**

RoseFlame-dark cream she cat **(Eye color?)**

BriarStorm-dark brown she cat **(Eye color? Bleuh this is probably annoying for you guys but. . :P)  
**

BumbleFlower-very pale gray tom with black stipes **("Flower" Is reserved for she-cats, right? Idk)**

BlossomWind-pale brown she cat iwth a dark stripe along her spine **(Yes! "iwth" no eye color!)**

Apprentices:

Fox DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace **(Is it a fox named DaisyPaw or a Daisy-Pawed cat called Fox?)**

FlamePaw-firecolored she cat with one grnee eye one blue eye **("Firecolored" is definitely a word. Firecolored.)**

LakePaw-bright blue gray she cat with blue eyes

The last 2 r starKits siters **(Starkit has two sitters? As in, like, what we call babysitters? Wow, they really spoil this kit a lot. . .)**

JazzPaw-red she cat with blue eyes and a black tail **(Yes, "Jazz" is the most widely used Warrior name ever! Like, totally! NOT.)**

Queens:

Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes mother of Dustpelts kits

Dawnsparkle-bright tortishell she cat with garguntan blue eye's mother of Jayfeathers' ktis, formaly of Shadowclan **(I thought she had a different name. . . She has "garguntan" blue eyes? Uhhh. . .**

Kits:

StarKit-graysh-blue-and purple she cat with molting orange eyes and a white star on her forhaed **(Is a forhaed the part that marks that she is the most pompous worm-headed snot-faced camel turd-ish cat that has ever existed? Yes, I made a Wings of Fire reference by Tui T. Sutherland. That's another one of my favorite book series. By the way, how is a cat grayish-blue AND PURPLE?)**

Elders:

Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

Weaslepelt-big red tabby he cat with bight yellow eyes (hes Rowanclaw's dad, he came to Thunderclan when Dawn- did0

LeafPool-brown tabby she cat

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Flamepaw (ginger tom)

Warriors:

Oakfur - small brown tom **(No words for this description.)**

Apprentice, Tigerpaw (dark brown tabby tom) **(Why are the descriptions of the apprentices separated with parenthesis instead of dashes? Idk)**

Rowanclaw - ginger tom **(Descriptive.)**

Smokefoot - black tom **(Too descriptive, OMIGOSH. There won't be a lot more comments after this one. . .)**

Apprentice, Owlpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Ivytail - black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Dawnpaw (cream-furred she-cat)

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Crowfrost - black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Olivepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Shrewpaw (gray she-cat with black feet)

Snaketail - dark brown tabby tom with striped tail

Apprentice, Scorchpaw (dark gray tom)

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Apprentice, Redpaw (mottled brown and ginger tom)

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flamewind- flame color tabby tom with green eye's

Tigerclaw-huge dark brown tabby tom with long claw's and amber eys

DawnFeather-cream tabby she cat (shes a different cant then the one in tC ok?)

OlivePaw-bright brown she cat

Queens:

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart - dark gray tom

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown she-cat

WindClan

Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface - short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw (mottled gray tom)

Warriors:

Tornear - tabby tom

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Harespring - brown-and-white tom

Leaftail - dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Apprentice, Thistlepaw (long-haired white tom)

Dewspots - spotted gray she-cat

Apprentice, Sedgepaw (light brown tabby she-cat)

Willowclaw - gray she-cat

Apprentice, Swallowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Apprentice, Sunpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead)

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Morningflower - very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Blackclaw - smoky-black tom

Voletooth - small brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Reedwhisker - black tom

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw (mottled gray tom)

Beechfur - light brown tom

Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Mallowpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Graymist - pale gray tabby

Dawnflower - pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Nettlepaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat

Apprentice, Sneezepaw (gray-and-white tom) **(Who names their kit SNEEZEKIT? Like, seriously, this author has a problem with naming cats. . . )**

Pinefur - very short-haired tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Robinpaw (tortoiseshell-and-white tom)

Rainstorm - mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Copperpaw (dark ginger she-cat)

Queens:

Icewing - white cat with green eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

Elders:

Heavystep - thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail - dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream - gray tom

* * *

Chpater oen prouloge **(Yes. "Chpater oen" and the "prouloge" are the same things. Totally.)**  
The cats gathered around a pool. They all looked into it eagerly. **(Wow, such an interesting pool! It must be better than even a WARRIOR CEREMONY!)** A dark shape appeared on the surface. **(I wonder if it spelled out "WARNING, AN IDIOT BEEN BORN IN THUNDERCLAN!")** A blue she cat looked up. Her eyes were bright. **(Great, now they gave poor Bluestar pocket flashlights for eyes. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, AUTHOR?)**

"There is a prophecy!" She said. "out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly." **(Cool. Kill me now. I can't take much more of this crap.)**

"Its about StarKit!" A white tom said. "Shes going to save the forest," He looked at a gold tom by BlueStar. "she has powers nobody dreamed of." **(Yeah, nobody has dreamed of them before. They probably had NIGHTMARES about them, not dreams.)** Said the gold tom. "Should we tell JayFeather?" **(No. tell him to get rid of that stupid kit immediately.)** He asked. "Yes." Said BlueStar. "he needs to know."

She walked away from the pool to tell JayFeather about the prophcy. **(Why did they know that they needed to stare in some random pool in StarClan's territory, anyway?)**

 **did u like it? plz tell me in urm review! (No, I didn't like it.)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter to the rose of a Heroin**

 **ok jazzie-kun pleas dont get mad at me cause your not in it yet. You'l apear soon dont worry.**

StarKit wock **(A skill only known to Mary-Sues: Wocking up)** up and sunlit was in the branches. She closed her eyes againstill tired. Butter mom wouldn't let her sleep not today. **(Her mom's a stick of butter? Or is she just a really fat cat? wTF)**

"Sweety its time to get up" said Dawnsparkle; her eys shinning. **(Her eyes have shins in them. . . ?)** "Today is important today." **(This grammar. . .)**

"What is it Mom" said StarKit awake right away. Then the she cat rememembered what today was. **("Rememembered" is an awesome way to say that she's stupid.)**

"Ohmigosh its my serimony today!' she squelled excercisedly. Today was the day she was an apprentice! **(Squelling must be the equivalent to a daily workout if she does it "excercisedly". . .)**

She flicked outside not even waiting for her Mom. But her Mom cot up to her quick.

"Sweety you know the clans don't except cat slike use sometimes." She said.

StarKit glared. She didn't lake beig told that. Just because her Mom was a usedto be Shadowclan cat and her dad was jayFeather the medicine Cat didn"t mean she ws different!

"StarPaw come here." Said FireStar from the leg. He jumped down. **(Ooookay. . . Who's the poor cat missing a leg?)**

"StarKit it s tome for you to become an apentice: he said. "Your a strong brave cat and because of that I will mentor with you." **(*Searches up apentice on Google Images and sees Donald Trump somewhere down the list O_o*)**

Ever body gasped. StarKit did too. Se herd hear mother say "Wow!". **("She herd hear mother"? Waht)**

Firehert liked her shoulder. He whispered in her ear "youll be the best their ever was StarPaw I know ti." **(FireHEART liked her shoulder? What, does he have his own magazine all about Starpaw's shoulder. . .? Yes, I think I know "ti".)**

Surpised she walked away when they were done howling for her./ Then she went ofer to JayFeathern and DawnSparkle who were very prod. **(Yes. But I wish they had prodded her to death, and the end, everyone's happy, especially these viewers over here. . .)**

"Daughetr where very happy but he have to say something said Jayfeather his chest puffed ouit. "You see there is this prophcy Starcaln gave me it said that out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly." **(When you're the illegal father of a Mary-Sue: You have your chest puffed "ouit" all the time.)**

StarPaw gasped. What does it mean? **(What does it _mean?_ whAT DOES IT MEAN? IT MEANS YOU'RE AN IDIOT FOR NOT UNDERSTANDING SUCH AN OBVIOUS "pROPHECY!")**

 **lol I update fast dont i. REVEIW or ill hit over the head with a frying pan! XDD jk** **(But I'm not kidding. . .)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three the Battle 4 the caln**

 **thx jazzie-kun 4 th good review! and stop flmaing the stroy!1 i bet u cant right such a good story!1!1**

StarPaw walkd over too the appentice's den. Insid she saw her sister's FlamePaw and lakePaw and hr frend JazzPaw (a.n: jazzie-kin ur my bff!) waz slepping on the mos. **(How is it possible? Slepping on moss? Slapping on the moss? Uhhh. . .)**

"JazzPaw get up." She cried. JazzPaw opend her brlliaint blu eyes and looked at hr.

"Do yo want 2 go on pattrol wit me?" she asked. **(SAY NO. JUST sAY NO.)**

"Sure!" Said JazzPaw getten up from the moss. They leavt and went two the entrnse too camp. **(You just ruined your whole life in one decision.)**

But then, a cat came in thru the entrnce! It was BlackStar!1!11 **(When you say "thru", it gives me the impression that Blackstar just went in a "Drive Thru" and you randomly attacked him. . . whaaattt)**

"Shadowclan are attaking!" She yelled. All the cats came out from there dens. She jumped on a cat and clawd him and he ran of. **(Yes, and that cat is BLACKSTAR. NOT A WHOLE CLAN. For all I know, Blackstar could have been coming to see Firestar about something. . .)**

"Good job StarPaw!" FireStar called, "The last cat i new that culd fiht lik that was SandStrom. Your a good fihter!" **(Good fihter. Yes. She's a good fihter, not a good FIGHTER.)**

StarPaw was happy. She wus a good fihgter! Maybey this was wat the prophcy meant. **(No. The prophecy meant that unless you don't kill this purple menace, presumably Hollyleaf and Tigerheart would be killed by her? That's my interpretation.)**

 **thnkx and ples no more flams  
**

 **(Here, then, have a flam. 'Cuz you didn't say PLEASE. You said ples.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three The Traning Under The Star**  
 **OMGOSH GUkys im so sorry but SOMEONE glares at rainy days FLAMED ME AND I GOT REALLY HURT. OKKAY IF you dont LIKE thestor y you dont have to readit u know.**

 **Chapter Three The Traning Under The Stars**

Shadowclan run from the camp. StarPaw smiled. Shed one! **(She shed one what? Tear? Lol interpreting this is "hard")** Noone cod hurt her family now.

StarPaw!" said FireStar. "Its time we train!" I want to show you how to fight!"

"Ok." Sad StarPaw happl;y. "but yo just saw I culd fight, write?" **(Wrong type of "write/right".)** "Well, ya." said FireStar. "But I wnted tol see if that was all you new."

"Ok." They went to the frost togather and the other cats cleaned jp the bodies. "Ok StarPaw" said Firestar one they got their. "We'll start with how to dog." **(*Imagines a StarPaw panting and barking** **over-excitedly and licking random cats on their faces and shudders violently* O_o I shouldn't have done that.)**

"Cmon thas too easy!" yelled StarPaw. Shed just beat BlackStar she was ready for anything! **(Especially if I came up to you and said, "You are not special. You are a frog-faced blob of camel spit that does no deserve all this attention."?)**

"ok Ok" mewled FiresTar, lets learn how to claw an oponit. **(You just. . . claw them. Easy enough.)**

"Ya." Yowled Starkit. She jumped at FireStar not Giving hiM time to attakc. "She hit his side he didn't move he was to surprise.d she clawed him and he started bledding. "wow StarPaw" he said ".Your doing awesome." "Really?" gaped StarPaw. She didn't think she was doing that god was she relly special like the porphesy meowed? **(Oh no, Firestar's** **bledding! What a horrible thing! Take him to the hospital! Take him to Jayfeather! Or Yellowfang in StarClan! Who has committed this crime? *Glares at a purple cat*)**

"Yes StarPaw." Snarled Firestar. "I couldnteven get away in fast enough. Only scourg was did that before.," **(Whoa, calm down. . . I understand that we all hate her, but seriously? You're supposed to pretend you like her! But seriously, "scourg"? Like, without the capitalization and the "e" at the end?)**

"OMGOSH REALLY?" asked StarPaw. Scourg?1? THE SCOURG? She dherad so muchj about him he was really evil and killed alot of cats. "I'M LIKE SCOURG? "I didnt mean it like that" FirePaw sad fastly. "I ment you wer a good fighter. Its really cool." At that minute he thought to himself 'Starpaws so kawaii look at her eys and her fur. **(Imagines someone saying "Omgosh" and decides that it sounds like someone's coughing up a hairball while choking)**

"Oh ok thanks." They trained floor awhile later StarPaw beat FireStar 8 times once she let him win to make him fel bettar and b y the last one she was alittle tired. **(They put a train on the floor? By the way, shouldn't it be _ground,_ if they're in the wild. . .?)**

"Hey FireStar can we hunt now." Said StarPaw. "im kinda hungry."

"Oh we'll if you want." Firestar was disappointed he and; starPaw had been having so much fun. So they went huntng, StarPaw messed up a couple times but FireStar said it was okaysince it was only her second time (she'd had her first time when she was a littlekit and she and FireStar had snuck out together that's why he chose her as his apprentice_.

Later that night StarPaw locked up at the stars. She and Firestar had'd so much fun this day. Theyd brung back enough food for the hole clan. **(I'm pretty sure _brung_ isn't a word or proper grammar?) **

Locking upn at the stars she turned to her best friend, JazzPaw, and said, "Do you think well ever be up there."

"Ya totally." Said JazzPaww. "I mean youll be l,eader and I'll be depudy one day well have too!"

"Ya." Said StarPaw smiling she loved JazzPaw NOT IN THAT WAY U SICKOS!) they were best friends. She loked up at the stars again and smiled and fell asleep wit the Starcaln voices whisper in her head. **(Uhhmmmm. . . How does anyone sleep while dead cats whisper in their heads? That's like, the opposite of a peaceful night. . . By the way, if you had to say, "NOT IN THAT WAY U SICKOS" then why'd you use that word choice? Get a dictionary, please.)**

 **REVIEW R MY LIFE**

 **(lol u like it Jazzy I mead you as kawai as I could(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter For StarPaws decids**  
 **flamrs ur all satanits!11 anyon who dosent like the stro is a staneist cause StarGIPaw has such a strng conecton with sTarcaln and thats why you dot like it, its cause u do ntlik JEZUS!**

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole." **(Parole. The conditional release of a person convicted of a crime prior to the expiration of that person's term of imprisonment, subject to both the supervision of the correctional authorities during the remainder of the term, blah blah blah, the website I got that from was .com, I put that there just in case. . .)**

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked around. **(In the alliances, it said her eyes were. . . "molting orange"? wth?)**

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow. **(Yellow? No words for this.)**

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup. **(Gottedup. Gottedup. Got-ted-up. Wow.)**

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked. **(Mat. Are you going to kill her and use her pelt as a _mat?_ )**

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me." **(Esked you. I esk you now to please go and disappear so that everyone can be happy.)**

"wel then hes jst an idot." **(An "idot". How nice. You need autocorrect, idot.)**

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole." **(And then we scroll back to the start again. Great.)**

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund.

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow.

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup.

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked.

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me."

"wel then hes jst an idot."

y do u say tha?" yellED STARPaw GayStrip locked at hr meanly. "i dont lik him" sqeakd GrayStripe he locked arund fastly. "hes a mean cat! **(Really?)**

"OMIGOSH U MEAN LIKE SCOURG?" STARPAW SOCKED. **(Socked. You socked her? Thanks. Have a cookie, here. *Gives cookeh*)**

"No ur much prtter then sourg" said Graystripe he licked her on the head I want u to be my mat." he yeleled. **(He yeleled? Wow He really must be upset. . .)**

"Well mabey. but what would FireStar say?" she wispereed. GrayStripe locked around agan. "I dont think he wuld mind." said GraStri;e

"OMIGOSH SUR THAN!" StarPaww yelleded happly.

"Wat ar uo ta;kin abut" said FireHert he was walkin up. He locked angrily. **(. . . Convenient timing.)**

"oh uhhhh nuthin FireStar go back to sleep!" mwled StarPaw hoppin he would leaf so she culd be alon with grayStripe. **(Since when was he _asleep_ _?_ )**

"Yah FireStra theres nithing to wory about!" cherrid GrayStrpe **(Nothing to worry about. Nope. Nothing at all. . . )** but Firestar didn't leave insted he said i thought I herd you asking her to be our mate."

"oh uh yeh. yELLED STARPaw **(BAD CHOICE, "IDOT".)** but he didn;t leaf instead he jumped on GrayStripe!1!11

"I Want to be wit her!" said FireHart attakin GraySriep.

"No I do!" shouted. **(Who shouted?)**

"guysys stop fihting you can BOTH be my mats! StarPaw wispered apply like seCert." **(Wtf? Stop saying "mats" and install autocorrect, please. . .)**

"No we can;t do that their can only be 1!11 Howled Firestar. "Otterwies youll chet on us." **(Chet. Chet. CHET. I recommend not searching that up. Chet.)**

"So StarGleam, who will u pik?" giggled GayStipe. **(Giggled GAYstipe? WOW. WTF. YOU JUST SCREWED UP WARRIOR CATS BIG-TIME.)**

 **(I have no words for this. . .)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five Untidles**  
 **UR OLL JUST SAINTS y cant u just except jEsuss it wold mae ur life so much mor engoyable u would never haf to worr/ again**

StarPaw sad **(Aw, don't be sad. . .)** "I..i….." she was so foncusded! Thes to cats hard asked her to b there mates **(Finally you didn't say "mats". . .)** an wht was she supops to do? They we beoth handsome and althing, but bot had matss! Nhd she luvved them both! FirstAr wus so kind and he oviusly likked her allot. GayStirpe was so funny and col. **(You JUST met them. Seriously?)**

"!" said StarPaw ass **(Starpaw's a** can say stuff?)** she ruan in to the forest. It wus to muck# she culdnt choss! **(I'm sorry, but I can't understand caveman.)**

She run and ran and run til ur paws her hurtinged. Hen she rrellized she corsed the broader. Oih no she thugh Shadowclan will get me. "wut are you ding here?" sd BalkStar s he waked up. **(Who's Balkstar? You DO know what balk means, right, kitty?)**

"I'm sorry!" mewoed StarKit I didn't men too!'

That's ok" sed blackStar. "no wons perfeck.""no that's not true." Said StarPaw, offed. "StarClan is.""Waht do you mena?" wemed BlackStar. **(Wemed? What does that "mena"?)**

"well the give us all this halpand stuff" said Starpaw. "without them we wold be lust." **(. . . lust. wtf?)** She said.

"I gess that's ter " balkcStar said, "besid I didn't relly mean that neway. **(Ew another cat mooning over some purple menace)**

"o really why?" said starpaw. "becus yo are."

'WHAT' YOWLED sTarpaw jumping away BlackkStarTried to nugle her. "WHAT ARE O TRIG TO DO MOLE STRAEP ME?1?" **(What. The. Heck?)**

"e—" BlakStar started too expaln, but, StarPw wass to quick

"no" she Sid "I don't doned another tom after me!" "I got enog porbelms arigt now anywy! **(Yes. YOU are the problem.)**

"but yor pahfect." Said Blackstar. "you betted me in badle you HAVE TO BE " **(PAaaahhhhhfect. Blackstar now has an accent.)**

"NO!" shitted **(Shitted. She shitted? Again?)** SarPaw Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!" **(No. I just called them. They want nothing to do with you.)**


	7. Hiatus

**This story is on hiatus- sorry guys, but school has started, so I'm a bit busy. I'll update eventually, but for the time being, I can't really do anything about it. Sorry, and see you all soon!**

 **Thanks to everyone for all of the support, reviews, etc.**


	8. NOOOOTHING :D

EEEELLO

GREETINGS FROM JUPITER

IM NOT BACK

bwahahah.

"I want to slap someone." - Yopanties

"SHADDAPPPPP" - Me :D

IM OUT


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey guys... I'm sorry I've been so inactive lately, so here's a surprise chapter. I might be able to sneak in some more, but this is it for now.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six Desions,**  
 **STUP GLAMING!11! IF YOU'R AN FLAM,E YOUR A STNITS AND WIL BUN IN HEIKL! (Yeesh... I'd rather not, but you know, you could probably use the "flames" as criticism, ya know?)**

LASTEST TIEM ON STARKITS PROPEHY:; **(Oh. So is this in an episode now, not a fanfiction chapter?)**

"NO!" shitted SarPaw **(Um. shitted.)** Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!" **(IT'S TOO MUCH! MAGICAL GHOSTS OF THE SKY, HALP ME PLEASE BEFORE I ROLL OVER AND DIE FROM FRUSTRATION, BECAUSE I'M ONLY A FEW MONTHS OLD! AND I HAVE SO MANY IMPORTANT TOMS AFTER ME!)**

Afert tat StrPaw walkde thru the frost. She wus so depresedded! **(huh... and what do _you_ know about depression...?)** Hu was seh sapost to pik?/?/ Then she saw JayFethre cumin thru the forst tords her.

"JayFeathr im soooo confusedd wat do i do she yelled their are three toms atref me! TREEE!"! **(WHAT DO I DO, JAYFEATHER? OH WHAT DO I DO, TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!)**

i know" sed jayFethr he locked happy. **(Clicks a lock...)** "thats good four you it menzz that p[eo[le like uo. he told he smilling.

"NO NUT I LUV ALL OF THEM" sed StarPaw back waling upst. "I DON'T KNO WHO TO [ICK!1!1"

"wel ten let me tel yo a stor.y said JayFeathern and he sat don. Onceu pon a tiem there were afew cats that I licked." **(*Gets licked* Oh. Now I'm one of them...?)**

"hu where they sad StarPaw snifing.

"theyre names were DawnSpark;e and... Stick/ saud JayFeather. **(OMF ITS STICK :OOOOOOO)**

"OMG STICK wispred StarPaw "YOU WHERE IN LUV WITH A STICK? She culdnt belief it. After al this tim she finds out that her fathe loved a sTICK. SHE GAPD IN SHOC. **(YUS STICKS ARE LOVELY. WORSHIP THEM.)**

"Wat did you do? she esked thoug cuase she was crios.

Wel I culdn have kids with a stcik now culd i?" said JayPaw and he locked confuded. LIKE HE DIDN;T EVN KNO SHE WAS GNNA ASK THt qestn.

"sO YOU WENT WITH DAWNSPARKLE INSTD! YELLED STARpaw locking vry happi. "but that doesn;t help me what am I spost to do?/?

"Folo youre hart said Jayfeahr. "Who do yo want to be wit/"

Hmm StarPaw taught for a secund. FireStar!" she yelldd and then run of to tel him that she ;oved him **(Wheeeee! Off we go.)**

NO FLAMSE!1!12!1 **(Lights a match sinisterly :3)**


End file.
